Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5n + 4m}{m} + \dfrac{6m - 2p}{m}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5n + 4m + 6m - 2p}{m}$ $k = \dfrac{5n + 10m - 2p}{m}$